Can You Feel the Love Tonight
Can You Feel the Love Tonight" is a classical pop song from the Disney's 1994 animated feature film, The Lion King. It was originally composed by Elton John with lyrics written by Tim Rice. The song won the 1994 Academy Award for Best Original Song and the Golden Globe Award for Best Original Song. The song was also nominated for AFI's 100 years...100 songs, as one of 15 songs from Disney and one of 17 songs from an animated movie to be nominated. The songs that eventually made the cut was: When You Wish Upon A Star (#7), Some Day My Prince Will Come (#19), Beauty and the Beast (#62) and Hakuna Matata (#99). Plot As the song begins, Timon and Pumbaa realize that Nala and Simba being alone together would most likely lead to the two falling romantically in love. The two worry that this will bring an end to their carefree days with Simba. Timon's prediction comes true, and the two lions fall in love during a stroll though the jungle. In The Lion King 1½, the romantic love scene is interspersed with scenes showing Timon and Pumbaa trying to disrupt Simba and Nala's romantic night out while the refrain plays throughout their failure. Elton John, the composer, also sings his cover version during the credits of the original film. This version was released as a single by Elton John and was also featured on the ''The Lion King'' soundtrack. A different cover version of the song, with Elton John's lyrics, appeared on the Sing-Along Songs video Colors of the Wind, in which it was set to clips of romantic/loving couples from previous animated Disney films in addition to Simba and Nala. Lyrics Movie version Timon:' I can see what's happening ''Pumbaa: What?'' ''Timon: And they don't have a clue'' ''Pumbaa: Who?'' ''Timon: They'll fall in love, and here's the bottom line'' Our trio's down to two ''Pumbaa: Oh'' ''Timon (with French accent)''': The sweet caress of twilight There's magic everywhere And with all this romantic atmosphere Disaster's in the air ''Chorus: Can you feel the love tonight?'' The peace the evening brings The world, for once, in perfect harmony With all its living things ''Simba: So many things to tell her'' But how to make her see The truth about my past? Impossible She'd turn away from me ''Nala: He's holding back, he's hiding'' But what, I can't decide Why won't he be the king I know he is The king I see inside? ''Chorus: Can you feel the love tonight?'' The peace the evening brings The world, for once, in perfect harmony With all its living things Can you feel the love tonight? You needn't look to far Steeling through the night's uncertainties Love is where they are ''Timon: And if he falls in love tonight'' It can be assumed ''Pumbaa: His carefree days with us are history'' ''Both: In short, our pal is doomed.'' Broadway Version I can see what's happening What? And they don't have a clue Who? They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line Our trio's down to two. Oh. The sweet caress of twilight There's magic everywhere And with all this romantic atmosphere Disaster's in the air Can you feel the love tonight The peace the evening brings The world for once in perfect harmony With all its living things So many things to tell her But how to make her see The truth about my past, impossible She'd turn away from me He's holding back, he's hiding But what, I can't decide Why won't he be the king I know he is? The king I see inside? Can you feel the love tonight? The peace the evening brings The world, for once, in perfect harmony With all its living things Can you feel the love tonight? You needn't look too far Stealing through the night's uncertainties Love is where they are And if he feels the love tonight In the way I do It's enough for this restless wanderer Just to be with you Elton John's version There's a calm surrender To the rush of day When the heat of a rolling wind Can be turned away An enchanted moment And it sees me through It's enough for this restless warrior Just to be with you And can you feel the love tonight? It is where we are It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer That we got this far And can you feel the love tonight? How it's laid to rest It's enough to make kings and vagabonds Believe the very best There's a time for everyone If they only learn That the twisting kaleidoscope Moves us all in turn There's a rhyme and reason To the wild outdoors When the heart of this star-crossed voyager Beats in time with yours And can you feel the love tonight? It is where we are It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer That we got this far And can you feel the love tonight? How it's laid to rest It's enough to make kings and vagabonds Believe the very best It's enough to make kings and vagabonds Believe the very best Trivia *The song originally was storyboarded to be sung by Timon and Pumbaa in a comical fashion, but was changed at the insistence of Elton John to be the film's "Prince and Princess" moment. * In 1994, the song won the Academy Award and the Golden Globe Award for Best Original Song. * The song was ranked #4 on the Billboard Hot 100. * Originally, Disney didn't plan to use the song. It was only through the insistence of Elton John that it was included in the movie. * Several demos of the song were recorded during the film's production. One demo was sung by Timon and Pumbaa, but Elton John disliked the comical nature of the concept, although the ending verse was used for the final film. Another demo was recorded by Joseph Williams and Sally Dworsky as Simba and Nala, but it was also scrapped as it didn't connect with the African-themed music for the film. * According to Mouse Under Glass, Tim Rice wrote fifteen different drafts for the song before finally settling on the version included in the film. * When Zazu talks to Simba and Nala about their betrothal, flute notes of the song can be heard in the background score. Category:Songs Category:Romance Songs Category:The Lion King songs Category:Academy Award winning songs Category:Closing songs Category:Article of the week Category:Hero/Heroine Songs Category:Songs in Disney Sing Along Songs videos